North Carolina
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Mais de dez casas noturnas em Charlotte, mas ela foi dançar justo naquela. Mais de vinte hotéis da cidade, mas ela foi dormir justo naquele. Mais de quinze cafeterias depois do Lago Wylie, mas entrou justo naquele. Quais eram as chances de, entre tantos britânicos visitantes ou mesmo imigrantes, Marlene McKinnon passar a noite com Sirius Black?


Marlene McKinnon não morava em Charlotte. Na verdade, sequer morava na Carolina do Norte. A distância entre o estado e South Hill, na Virgínia, era de mais de três horas. Mesmo assim, aparentemente, ela achou uma excelente ideia ficar todo aquele tempo presa no trânsito para visitar a melhor amiga, Lily Evans, que tinha mudado-se por causa da faculdade.

Fazia bastante tempo que tinham se visto pessoalmente e as conversas por WhatsApp não eram mais suficientes para aplacar suas saudades. Marlene estava entediada, e Lily não parecia que ia afastar-se tão cedo da nova moradia.

— Vamos sair! — Marlene implorou — Eu não vim para outro estado para ficar sentada, vendo NetFlix!

— Pensei que a companhia contasse — provocou Lily.

Marlene olhou mais atenta para a amiga. Era como se, pessoalmente, ela notasse mais detalhes do que nas chamadas de vídeo. E, foi por isso, que ela logo disse:

— Tem garoto na jogada!

Lily arregalou os olhos para ela.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Você não quer se afastar daqui, não quer sair de casa... Você está pegando alguém! — acusou Marlene.

No mesmo instante, Lily levantou-se, calçando a sandália e pegando um casaco.

— Tem a Roxbury, perto da Capital Grille — ela disse, fingindo inocência — O que acha?

— Você fala como se eu soubesse onde fica — Marlene resolveu aceitar a chance de sair, ignorando temporariamente o fato de ter um garoto na jogada, e ela não saber nada sobre isso.

Precisava dançar.

Estados Unidos seria a última opção que Marlene pensaria que elas se mudariam para fazer uma faculdade. No caso dela, não mudou-se para fazer faculdade, já que nem tinha matriculado-se, mas por causa do divórcio dos pais. A mãe resolveu morar com os familiares, que eram norte-americanos, e ela foi junto.

Se tivesse que mudar de país, esperava que fosse para o mesmo canto que Lily, mas acabaram separadas por algumas milhas. Não bastando isso, ela parecia morar em outro planeta! Não pôde tirar a carteira de motorista, pois, além de estadunidenses não saberem fazer um carro decentemente, ainda não dirigiam para o lado certo da estrada.

Precisava de aplicativos para celular para basicamente tudo: calcular volume, altura, comprimento, peso... Tudo! Tudo era diferente! E era suposto que fossem mais parecidos, por causa da colonização.

Sempre que falava sobre o tempo, as pessoas a olhavam como se fosse uma louca, como se nunca pensassem sequer em tocar nesse assunto. E ainda teve que comprar um abridor de garrafas, pois as tomadas, além de terem voltagem diferente, não serviam para abrir as tampas, como era no Reino Unido.

Estava sendo uma mudança bem difícil. E Lily fazia falta nessa mudança, embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso.

Apesar de sentir saudades de casa, não podia negar que Charlotte era uma cidade agradável. E Roxbury era um bom lugar para curtir a noite, mas nunca chegaria aos pés do Leaky Cauldron, em Londres.

Não demorou para começar a beber. Lily pegou uma taça para si, mas não tomou mais que alguns goles, parecendo olhar ao redor ansiosa. Quando um universitário de óculos quadrados e um sorriso malicioso surgiu, tirando-a para dançar, Marlene começou a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Decidiu deixar de lado, já que nunca viu a amiga divertir-se tanto, e foi para o outro lado da pista de dança, mais perto do bar, escutando a música eletrônica sobrepor-se às risadas e conversas gritadas.

Era aquele ambiente, o antônimo da tranquilidade, que a agradava.

Sentia-se em casa, sentia que nada tinha mudado, que chegaria em casa e levaria uma bronca de horas dos seus pais, preocupados por ela. E que ainda se amavam, ainda estavam juntos, ainda dividiam o mesmo teto e a mesma cama.

Odiava sentir-se daquela forma.

As luzes dos holofotes coloridos pareciam brincar com as suas curvas, acompanhar a sua dança, não podia mais identificar a música que tocava, apenas o som das batidas eletrônicas.

Um rosto à sua frente parecia bem familiar, ou talvez fosse apenas a bebida que lhe deu essa sensação.

Era um desconhecido, mas já estava acostumada a tratar com desconhecidos. Era mais fácil não precisar se preocupar com o que dizer no dia seguinte.

Com esse pensamento, começou a mudar os seus movimentos para uma dança mais lenta e sensual. Era sempre divertido aquele jogo de sedução. Nunca havia um vencedor.

— Lene?

Ela resmungou pela enxaqueca, sem abrir os olhos.

— Quê? — respondeu.

— Onde você esteve na última noite? — perguntou Lily.

Então, Marlene abriu os olhos, seu cérebro começando a desnublar-se, livrando-se dos efeitos da noite passada, começando a identificar o grande branco de suas memórias.

— Se eu soubesse, te responderia — ela disse, a garganta arranhando pela secura.

— Caramba, deve ter sido uma ótima noite — Lily admirou-se — Nunca te vi esquecendo de algo.

— Como sabe que não dormi aqui? — perguntou Marlene.

— Eu te ajudei a subir as escadas, te coloquei debaixo do chuveiro, e depois você caiu aí.

Marlene olhou para o sofá onde estava deitada, o que explicava as dores nas costas.

— Por favor, me diga que conhece um lugar que tenha um bom e velho café britânico — ela implorou.

— A umas seis milhas daqui, sim — disse Lily.

Ela considerou pedir para a amiga sair sozinha, mas levantou-se, zonza.

— Vamos, então.

Antes de sair, apenas pegou uns óculos escuros de dentro da bolsa.

Estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, mas não estava tão mal a ponto de incomodar-se por isso. Sentia falta do carro do seu irmão, que usava para ir até a esquina, sem importar-se em ter ou não uma habilitação para isso.

Sentia falta também das direções certas, parecia que até o norte era diferente por lá.

Da última vez que provou um café no Starbucks americano, jurou nunca mais tomar café, até encontrar um que fizesse um digno café britânico. Nunca foi adepta aos chás, mesmo que fossem conter um pouco de bebida ou energético, então o fato de o café parecer mais um chá, de tão aguado que era, não a agradou nem um pouco.

Atravessaram de rua à frente do Dunhill Hotel, que era caminho tanto para o café quanto para a casa delas, e bem perto da casa noturna onde tinham passado a noite.

Marlene olhou para a fachada, antes do semáforo ficar verde para elas passarem.

 _— Está sozinha?_

 _Ela sorriu, mordendo o canto do lábio lentamente._

 _— Por que não tenta a sorte? — respondeu, provocando-o._

 _— Estou me sentindo muito sortudo hoje — o homem aproximou-se mais dela._

O seu braço foi puxado com força por Lily, forçando-a a atravessar a rua enquanto ainda podiam. As pernas de Marlene caminhavam apenas por reflexo. Não sabia como devia sentir-se sobre estar lembrando-se da noite passada, já que nunca tinha passado pelo estado de amnésia na ressaca, mas sabia que uma garota normal que tivesse passado a noite com um cara não sentiria as pernas moles apenas por ver o seu rosto.

Nenhum nome vinha à sua cabeça, mas aqueles olhos azuis intensos e cabelos compridos — mas não tanto — negros, com aparência sedosa e ondulada. Vestia uma camiseta de banda, que não conseguia lembrar-se do nome, e uma jaqueta de couro — que não permaneceu muito tempo em seu corpo.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Lily, quando chegaram ao outro lado.

Marlene olhou novamente para a entrada do hotel.

— Você dormiu aí? — Lily olhou para a mesma direção que ela, parecendo entender.

— Eu deveria perguntar para saber se ainda está lá? — perguntou a outra, indecisa.

Nunca tinha agido daquele jeito com outro _night stand_ , mas costumava lembrar-se de todos. Os nomes, rostos, quando aconteceu e como. Não conseguia nem lembrar-se de como foi, e isso a incomodava de um jeito que não poderia explicar.

— Eu vou perguntar — disse Marlene, decidida.

Voltou a atravessar a rua, correndo para não ser atropelada, deixando Lily para trás, que arregalou os olhos pela atitude tão repentina.

— Boa tarde, com licença — ela cumprimentou a recepcionista — Eu acabei saindo tão apressada que eu nem vi para onde o meu... O meu namorado foi. Você viu? Chegamos aqui juntos de madrugada...

— Namorado? — a mulher perguntou, parecendo assustada — Vocês eram namorados? Mas disseram ser casados!

— É o que as pessoas costumam dizer para entrar em um hotel e passar a noite — Marlene deu de ombros, sem importar-se com isso.

— Você não conhece mesmo as leis da Carolina do Norte!

Ela saiu de trás do balcão, aproximando-se dela.

— O quê? Quem se registra em um hotel sem ser marido e mulher é preso? — perguntou Marlene, despreocupada.

— Não! Se tornam automaticamente casados perante a lei!

Ela olhou fixamente para a recepcionista — chamada Anne, de acordo com o crachá pendurado no uniforme.

— Está brincando comigo! — exclamou Marlene.

A mulher não parecia estar brincando.

Resolveu que Anne era louca, então virou as costas e saiu do hotel, ignorando completamente o fato de não saber sobre o rapaz.

— Você é louca! — disse Lily, quando ela alcançou-a.

— Louca é aquela recepcionista! — reclamou Marlene — Disse que, se você se registra no hotel com um cara, fica automaticamente casada! Ata!

A amiga não concordou nem discordou, apenas seguindo o caminho.

— Lily, eu não estou casada, certo? — perguntou Marlene, nervosa — Quero dizer, eu não assinei nada! Só me registrei no hotel! Se tivesse que assinar, eles teriam pedido documentos, e saberiam que não éramos... Não somos casados! E não sai uma certidão de casamento de lá, então eu continuo solteira!

— Se esse cara for um canalha, pedir os documentos de dentro do hotel, e quiser registrar no cartório, vocês estarão casados — declarou Lily.

 _Ô-ou!_

— Eu tenho que encontrar esse cara... — ela concluiu.

Entraram na cafeteria, e Lily foi pedir para elas, enquanto Marlene pegou uma das mesas, parecendo um pouco incômoda pelo que foi dito pela recepcionista.

Tinha dormido com um canalha?

Ele sabia que ela não era rica, mas tinha dinheiro suficiente para ceder chantagens?

Ela tinha aberto muito a boca — não no sentido malicioso — durante aquela noite?

 _Marlene sentiu a maciez dos lençóis abaixo de si, o corpo colado com outro._

 _— Eu perguntei o seu nome? — ela perguntou, sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço._

 _— Sirius — ele deu uma risada, antes de continuar._

Lily colocou a caneca cheia de café em cima da mesa.

— Nossa! Aqui está muito quente! — reclamou Marlene, tirando o casaco.

A amiga olhou-a fixamente, parecendo sentir o contrário, mas apenas deu de ombros, sentando-se na cadeira à sua frente.

— Será que gastei tudo no bar? — perguntou Marlene, revirando os bolsos.

Puxou todos os papéis que tinham ali, encontrando um que não tinha nem o rosto da rainha Elizabeth, nem o rosto de algum presidente — como George Washington ou Thomas Jefferson — estampado. Muito menos uma coloração artificial como verde ou rosa. Era um guardanapo da Roxbury, com um número de telefone no verso.

— Obrigada, meu Deus! — ela quase saltou da cadeira, agradecendo.

Algumas pessoas olharam-na de forma estranha.

— Virou religiosa agora? — perguntou Lily, sendo uma dessas pessoas.

— O telefone do cara da Roxbury! — Marlene sussurrou, mostrando para a amiga — Eu tenho o número dele!

Não esperou por uma manifestação da amiga, antes de pegar o celular e adicioná-lo aos contatos, enviando uma mensagem pelo WhatsApp.

 **Roxbury NC guy**

Hey (12:45)

Sou a garota do Roxbury (12:45)

E do Dunhill também... (12:45)

Bem, isso não importa (12:46)

Será que tem como nos encontrarmos para conversar? (12:46)

Marlene deixou o celular em cima da mesa e começou a bebericar do café — vulgo morder com força a beirada do copo de acrílico —, ansiosa.

— Esse assunto mexeu bastante contigo, não é? — Lily tentou puxar assunto, mas o celular vibrou.

 **Roxbury NC guy**

Online

Se a sua amiga concordar... (12:50)

Marlene ajeitou-se na cadeira, olhando ao redor. Sabendo como era o seu rosto, não demorou a encontrá-lo, embora estivesse de óculos escuros, assim como ela.

— Lily, eu preciso resolver isso — ela disse, levantando-se.

Pegou o casaco, pendurando-o no braço e o copo de café também — estava nervosa, mas não louca, e jogar café quente em alguém seria sempre a sua opção de defesa pessoal favorita.

— A recepcionista me explicou a conversa que vocês tiveram, quando eu desci — disse Sirius.

Então ele estava mesmo lá, ainda no quarto.

— Não se preocupe com isso, é só uma lei estúpida — se estivesse sem óculos, Marlene jurava que poderia vê-lo revirando os olhos — Ninguém se casa por dividir um quarto de hotel.

— Que bom — disse Marlene, sem reação.

Viu Lily afastar a cadeira, saindo da cafeteria, olhando indecisa para ela, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Passado aquele desconforto inicial, ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, ainda aproveitando-se do fato de usar óculos, e decidiu que não tinha mais motivos para manter aquela conversa tão formal. Tinham passado a noite juntos, não eram completos desconhecidos.

— Sabe... — ela passou a mão pela sua camiseta — Eu não lembro nada da noite passada.

— É mesmo? — ele perguntou, parecendo bem interessado em qual caminho as suas mãos seguiam.

— O que acha de repetirmos?


End file.
